lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:50.173.3.170
July 2014 Another Chrisgreen IP. You were warned, yet you still pay no heed. And another thing: Rape applies to both genital and vaginal trauma (among others), and only Perry Williams would argue "rough and consensual" on the latter (because the Fifth Amendment gives him a right not to incriminate himself on the rape), but the diary, the Rape Crisis Center, Vanessa Bevins' psychiatrist, and all of Perry's ex-girlfriends would easily have proved otherwise. Like Detective Stabler said when they found Perry's body, just when they were about to arrest him: They HAD Perry. No doubt. Besides, killing the guilty is just as wrong as killing the innocent (which Perry was NOT). The result of Ray's trial would've been the same. Here are other examples of people killing (alleged, in one's case) criminals and their result: L&O: Poison Ivy: Officer Freddo Parisi, a racist cop, shot and killed Tommy Richardson, an honors student, because he thought he sold drugs. Result: Would have been a conviction, but Freddo committed suicide in Rikers. L&O: Bitter Fruit: Karen Gaines shot and killed Nick Capetti, who kidnapped (at Karen's behest) and killed (not what Karen wanted) her daughter Jodie. She did a year in a halfway house for it, then did 6 in prison for manslaughter in her daughter's death. SVU: Conscience: Dr. Brett Morton shot Jake O'Hara, the young man who killed his son, in his time of grief. Result: He was acquitted after the jury felt that Jake deserved what he got and that Dr. Morton was not in control of his actions. SVU: Uncle: Munch's uncle Andrew pushed rapist-murderer Brent Banks on the subway tracks, killing him. Result: Andrew was institutionalized, because he was not in control of his actions and that Brent deserved to die. L&O: Deadlock: Grieving father Robert Purcell shot to death school shooter Leon Vorgitch, because he wanted Vorgitch to receive the death penalty, which was gone about 2 years before this episode aired. Result: Robert was convicted, but is serving less time, whilst his attorney, Dena Carter, a candidate for the NY Senate (she was disqualified from the election for her actions), was permanently disbarred is serving a full life sentence for the murders, because Carter ordered Robert to obtain a gun, locate Vorgitch, and kill him, because she was using the case against Robert as a mere platform to advance her campaign to bring back the death penalty (which was an absolute failure). TrainLubber (talk) 18:16, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Message for TrainLubber Oh my Gosh. I think that It's hard for Me to Explain my (Info & Questions) to You. I think that It's hard for Me to Understand what You're trying to say. I think that It's hard for You to Understand what I'm trying to Say. If we Email each Other, then It's easy for Us to Understand each other. If we Still can't Email each other, does It mean that I have No Other Choice to Stop contacting You? I know that Stabler said, "We had Perry." Please write your Answer for this Question: you Feel that Stabler's trying to say, "Since Ray killed Perry, Ray prevented Us from Double-Checking if Perry's guilty for sure.? You're saying that Perry raped Vanessa. Alex made Stabler admit that He gave Unsubstantiated Info. I feel that Unsubstantiated Info caused Ray to Mistakenly believe that Perry's guilty. Please write your Answer for this Question: Does Alex believe that Perry's guilty? Please write your Answer for this Question: Alex believes that Perry's guilty, then why did Alex make Stabler admit that He gave Unsubstantiated Info to Ray? Please write your Answer for this Question: Alex's giving her Summation to Jury, is Alex trying to say, "Hello jury, maybe you believe that Perry's innocent. Even if You believe that Perry's guilty, then It was Still Wrong for Ray to Retaliate by killing Perry." Please write your Answer for this Question: Jury sent Ray to Prison, is Ray happy or Mad? Please write your Answer for this Question: Jury sent Ray to Prison, is it because Jury believes that Perry's innocent? Please write your Answer for this Question: jury believes that Perry's guilty, then why did Jury send Ray to Prison? ( 22:41, July 28, 2014 (UTC)). This is my last reply to you. 1. I understand just fine. It's you who does not. 2. Again, I have a strict policy against sharing e-mails. You do have no choice but to stop. Answers to your questions: 1. Cannot answer. 2. Emmett made Stabler reveal that he gave Ray that info, not Alex. Alex only cross-examined. 3. Yes. Quote: "I'm not mourning for Perry Williams, but I'm not rolling over for Ray, either". 4. See the answer to #2. 5. Cannot answer. 6. He said he is not sorry for killing a rapist. He took his conviction well. 7. No! 8. For the umpteenth time, retaliation is dead wrong, even if the victim was as guilty as Perry was. That's it! TrainLubber (talk) 00:14, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Block You are now permanently blocked, under this and your previous name and IP address. Any other addresses you use will also be permanently blocked. 31dot (talk) 23:00, July 28, 2014 (UTC)